1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information terminal device and a method of controlling the same, and particularly relates to an information terminal device connectable to an electronic device using short-range wireless communication and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been disclosed techniques for enhancing user convenience by connecting information terminal devices such as mobile phones to electronic devices using short-range wireless communication.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that connects, for example, a mobile phone to a wristwatch using short-range wireless communication based on the well-known Bluetooth short-range wireless communication standards and activates a vibration actuator provided in the wristwatch when the mobile phone receives an incoming call so as to notify a user of the incoming call.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique that connects, for example, a mobile phone to a wristwatch type electronic device using short-range wireless communication based on the Bluetooth standards so as to notify a user of an incoming call through the electronic device and send a voice message from the electronic device to the mobile phone according to an instruction from the user.
Patent Document 3 discloses a technique that connects a mobile communication terminal to an electronic device using short-range wireless communication and transmits audio data, mail data, or incoming call history from the mobile communication terminal to the electronic device so as to allow a user to see such information on the electronic device.
These techniques that connect a mobile phone or the like to an electronic device using short-range wireless communication and transmit to the electronic device information about incoming calls such that a user can know whether there is an incoming call and know the name and telephone number of the caller of the incoming call if any without picking up the mobile phone may be convenient for the user.
However, if short-range wireless communication is disabled for some reason, information necessary for the user is not transmitted from the mobile phone or the like, which may be inconvenient for the user.
<Patent Document 1> Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-87864
<Patent Document 2> Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-330473
<Patent Document 3> Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-192041
<Patent Document 4> Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-295321
<Patent Document 2> Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-223475